


陪你倒数

by starless0912



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starless0912/pseuds/starless0912
Summary: 末日前的一个礼拜。





	陪你倒数

**Author's Note:**

> 如题所示，是2012年12月21日前一个礼拜所写的倒数计时文。最后末日当然是没有发生了……如今六年过去，不知道为什么觉得反而有点遗憾呢。

陪你倒数 生醉梦死都好

没法找到一个永生的国度 不如拥抱

  
  


## 7 DAYS ——

从浴室出来，草草擦过头发的毛巾被扔到地上，浴衣亦是直接甩上一侧的沙发，赤身裸体的男人仰躺上床，盯着天花板发了三秒钟的呆，翻个身修长手臂够上床头柜拖过香烟和打火机。半坐起身燃着一根，他眯着眼看那轻烟缓缓上升。

他不知道他有什么好不爽，自己的恋人只不过是出差了而已，而且在年前也能平安到家，而且他也承诺了给自己最棒的生日礼物。

然后佐伯还是将烟掐掉，下床在西装口袋里翻出了手机。

“喂⋯⋯”

“御堂？”

还好对面的男人很快就接通了电话。

“⋯⋯你那边已经半夜了吧，怎么了吗？” 

“没事。”

他并没有听见什么，但是他觉得御堂笑了两声。

“那你打来干什么？”他的直觉很准，御堂的声音轻快了几分，让他能想象到法国黄昏的阳光映着他耀眼笑容的样子。

但是他只能想象。然后巴黎那一群一群的没节操的男人却可以真真切切的看在眼里。

打电话给他真是自作孽，佐伯现在更不爽了。

“没事就不能打给你了？”

“谁也没这么说吧⋯⋯”听筒里的嘈杂人声渐弱，似乎是他走到了清静一点的地方：“那你今天怎么样？”

“你就不能早点回来，一天都不行？”

他也不知道他在说什么，御堂是去监场，会议时间在20日，他无论如何也不可能丢下会场提前回来。

但是他把身体摔进床上，开了扩音器把手机推到御堂平时占据的位置上，闭着眼听他又惊讶又好笑的回问：“你打算让我丢下客户顺便辜负整个公司三个月的努力然后再付百分之一百二十的违约金吗？随便啊，如果你想的话，为了你我明天就回去好了。”

“那样最好不过，谢谢了。”

隔了多远传来的声音，怎么可能比得上揽着他的腰听他在自己耳边细语轻言。

“你怎么了到底，我出差几次了，没见过你有这么大反应⋯⋯”

“怪你自己，吸引力越来越大了。”

当听筒传来倒吸凉气的声音时，阴郁了一天的佐伯克哉终于笑了起来。

“⋯⋯不管怎样，我大概22日凌晨就能到达成田机场，你就再忍耐一个礼拜好了⋯⋯辛苦。”

“辛苦的是你吧⋯⋯”

“你也知道就别任性了啊，早点睡，明天⋯⋯” 

“听说周二真的有暴乱了。”

“啊？”

“然后上周也确实地震了。”

“东京那边不是平安无事⋯⋯”

“你现在在欧洲，给我小心一点。”

“⋯⋯你到底在说什么。”

莫名其妙的烦躁起来，抓过手机翻了个身，心里嘲笑着自己出口的话有多可笑，然而他萦绕在心几天的隐隐预感终归是具现在嘴边，带了几分讽刺出口，然后再收不住。

在他避重就轻的胡言乱语时，大洋彼岸那个冷静的声音漫不经心的打断他——

“佐伯，你不会也相信世界末日那种蠢话吧？”

终于不用跟他兜圈子了，他第一反应居然是轻松。

毕竟他才不想被当作幼稚小鬼，所以就算被戳穿了也可以放心的反驳回去⋯⋯

“我才不信⋯⋯”

“那你在闹什么啊？”

“⋯⋯”

很少见的被直接顶回来了。

佐伯克哉自己也不知道。

世界末日的故事传了有两年了，他一直当笑话听，直到近日那些预言一一应验，他才有了点危机感。并非是真的害怕天崩地裂，只是一方面如果欧洲真的爆发流感那身在法国的御堂一定会被牵连，另一方面预言的日子过去了才见得到恋人，没准连跟他道别的机会都没有。

被负能量占据的佐伯猛然发现这副论调明明是已经相信了末日存在的吧。

“放心吧⋯⋯”御堂放轻了声音，“答应过你安心回来的，怎么会食言⋯⋯”

“可是⋯⋯”

“1999年的时候不是也传过什么从天而降的末日审判吗，到最后不还是好好的⋯⋯”

“那是恐怖大王，而且就在那个时候我还一个人窝在宿舍里数着剩下的日子，这次你还打算让我孤独一生⋯⋯”

“别闹了行吗？”对面一副完全不信的态度，“你是会做这种事的人？我完成工作就会准时回去，就这样。”

听出他已经不耐烦了，佐伯自己也不知道在意的是什么。

“是是⋯⋯22日我去接你。”

“⋯⋯早点睡吧，晚安。” 

来不及说什么，他只能听见忙音。

将台灯也关上，闭着眼，暗自揣测是不是乱说话惹恼了御堂，又觉得他不是这么轻易就生气的人。

然后那一晚上他睡的都不安稳，毕竟很久没有一个人入眠了。

而且他对御堂说的确实不假，1999年，自己还没有成为现在这种变态的时候，在预言的日子里确实是一个人窝在宿舍倒计时的，虽然还没过零点就睡着，第二天看着高照的烈日还松了口气。

不过现在他是真的不是在意生死。

只是当时的孤独感，不想再次体会罢了。

* * *

  


御堂从酒吧出来的时候已经将近下午七点，本来就是忙碌一天，邀请者又不是好推辞的人，他不情不愿的灌了两杯讨厌的威士忌，中间还被迫听了一大段关于世界末日的鬼话。

而且偏偏还是亲密的人，让他连发作都找不到机会。

酒劲好像已经上来，感觉两颊发烫。他只是喜欢红酒而已，酒量实在说不上好，烈酒更是喝不惯。想着随便转转，没想到风吹上来更昏沉，走的踉踉跄跄，穿过人群又被狠狠推搡了一下。

差点就要跌倒，然而被人抓住了手腕，接着用力一带，就撞进那人的怀里。

低头倒了声谢，那男人却连一点放开他手的意思都没有。

于是他皱着眉甩了甩手腕，向后退了两步稳稳站住，抬起头才看清那男人的长相。是看惯了的亚洲人脸，但是五官深邃的就是放进一群欧洲人里也不会有多突兀，应该比自己大上一点，只不过那俊美的脸多少削弱了岁月的痕迹。

不过那跟他一点关系都没有，他四下望望，无非都是在酒吧街区里寻欢作乐的人而已，不祥的预感涌上心头，开始使劲挣开那陌生男人的桎梏。

不过这次对方识趣的放手了。

冷冷瞥他一眼，刚想转身离开，却听见他压低的声音。

他在叫他的名字。

“御堂。”

他怔住，猛回过头，又是一阵目眩。男人再次扶住了他，这次他毫不犹豫的甩开，怒视上去，直对上男人的目光。

“你怎么知道我的名字？”

他的问句几乎带上了敌意。

“与你无关。”

这算是挑衅吗，他不知道，在这种地方被人盯上实在太危险，但是又不能放着陌生却认识自己的男人不管，他就上前靠了一步。

“然后呢，你找我有事？”

“啊⋯⋯确实是。”

“什么事。”

“没事就不能找你了？”

似曾相识的话，换个人说出来，效果让他更火大。

就这样相对数秒，男人似乎不想再沉默下去，略略前倾身体，挂着一副魅惑人心的笑容：“你一直都是这样⋯⋯不怕被人盯上？”

“你⋯⋯！”御堂恼羞成怒，却也不知道从何处开始发泄，在大街上对一个陌生人破口大骂有失他的格调，这男人却已经触及他的底线了。

思绪百转千回，最后他还是选择一言不发转身离开。

他当然不知道，身后的男人一直看着他。

  
  


##  ——1St DAY

* * *

  


## 6 DAYS ——

  


到最后佐伯还是没睡好，闹钟响起来的时候他下意识的查看一直握在手中的手机，没有短信亦没有未接电话。

实在傻的可以，吵吵闹闹的电子铃声把他本来就不慎清醒的大脑搅得一塌糊涂。

赌气一般的把手机扔到床铺的另一边，重新埋进被窝，十秒钟后棉被团里伸出一只手奋力抓向还在嚷叫着的手机，无奈如何还是够不到。最后那段打击乐像是直接敲在他的颅骨上的，逼着他把整个被褥掀到地上扑向那个噪音源头，发泄一般的直接拆出来电池板。

到底为什么要在休息日上闹钟，心满意足亦筋疲力尽的呈大字型横在双人床上，他的视线放空，乱七八糟的念头在天花板前面飘着。

佐伯突然想起来，从未在休息日听见过闹钟。

小小的谜团困扰着他，仿若蛀虫缓缓将他最后一点睡意侵蚀殆尽。最后他认命的爬起来，滚进浴室洗漱。昨晚用过的浴巾全都懒洋洋的躺在地上，怀着恶意和他对视。

自己的浴巾无论如何也提不起精神打扫。

随手扔进洗衣机，视线莫名随着滚筒转圈，转到他头晕目眩，感觉四壁都在向他压过来。扶着墙揉起太阳穴，第一次庆幸御堂不在身边看他狼狈的样子。

似乎整天的心情，连带着清醒的思维都被晨起的插曲搅乱了，始终看不进去文件的佐伯放弃了加班，换好衣服打算出去走走。

锁上门的时候才想起来。

之所以没有听见过铃声，是因为休息日御堂永远比他醒来更早。

大概是他把闹钟关掉了吧。

  


漫无目的的在街上漫步，已近深冬，天空灰蒙蒙的，层云间仿若是压抑着什么，蓄势待发。

说起来这个冬天还未下过雪。

这么说来，这次御堂出差前积压的公事，让他们连重逢的纪念日都没时间庆祝。

虽然本来也不是很在意，不过这多少也增加了佐伯闹变扭的理由。

真是越长大越幼稚，他陷入了自我厌恶，事到如今还在乎这种日子，不觉得矫情吗。

毕竟，他们在一起也有六年了吧。

对于佐伯来说，这段恋情最狂热的日子早在开始前就已经过去了——监禁御堂的时候，那种焦灼般的欲求不得，在他心胸之中百转千回，痒，烦躁，最后郁积成痛苦，统统发泄在御堂身上。

而当他醒悟，他本来只打算把这段回忆当成一个不好笑的笑话。

但他并未料到疯狂结束之后的一年里，那感情凝成最绝色的伤口，滴着血结痂，直至现在也未曾痊愈。

佐伯对御堂说的绝不是假话，他的御堂孝典吸引力越来越大。

恍然间自己已经在街上站了许久，本来也找不到目的，只是寒风拂过让他的大衣更紧的裹上身，给他点舒适的错觉。

他一直是很喜欢冬天的。只是眼下，看着街道旁边光秃秃的树枝在风中颤抖的样子，看着阳光如何努力也透不过密云，忽然就有点绝望。

如同自视野尽头缓缓爬行过来，弥漫在脚下的白色烟雾。

但是世界末日有什么不好的吗。

一刹那，再没以后。

也算是，从来未分手。

  


佐伯皱紧了眉，快步向商业区移动。

他不明白他到底在想什么，为什么这样一个无稽之谈就像是长在他心底一样，生出浓密的阴翳，挥之不去，如影随形。

他明明跟御堂说过，世界他也能夺到手。

他还记得那个男人居然没骂他中二，而且还微笑着应和。

那么这个世界都是他的，怎么可能就这样被毁掉。

而且就算不是末日，他和御堂，也不可能分手。

  


他勉强着自己坚定决心，但是挑选日用品的时候还是不禁想到这些东西还能用多长时间。

或许是空空如也的紧急储备包和照明货架传达的负面情绪太过鲜明，或许是哄抢的主妇们切切实实给了他一股末世感，总之他望着大白菜破损的叶片都能产生大势已去的胡闹想法。

从百货商场出来之后他依旧是在街上闲逛，路过熟悉的咖啡厅就顺便走进去吃了午饭。平时吵闹的金发服务生似乎不在的样子，也许已经辞职了吧，毕竟一年多没有来过。

填饱肚子让他觉得暖和了些许，心情也难得的转好。望向窗外，人群依旧，哪里看得出一丝一毫的颓败，反而是比平时还要热闹。

到家之后随意做了一些家务，然后捡起来早晨看不下去的文件拿到沙发上继续读。这次的企划耗了他们足足三个多月，毕竟是跨多国的发布会，而且大到展会流程小到请柬措辞A.A全部直接负责，所以在公司规模壮大的今天还需要御堂一个副社长去监场。即使已经筹备了三个月，会场的状况也定与预期有所出入，琐碎细节亦要拜托佐伯一一处理。他怎么也要拿出点责任感来。

越是这样想着越是难以集中精神。

极其没效率的结束工作，已经是下午四点多。估算一下时间，御堂应该已经在会场。将报告整理好发送，想想又敲了（附带性骚扰的）短信发给恋人的手机。

然后佐伯握着手机窃笑着等待御堂气愤的回信，然而对方似乎是真的生气了，直到晚饭，都毫无回音。

  


* * *

  


午休时间御堂自然是准备陪着此次合作的客户共进午餐，然而刚踏上街道就听见谁大声呼喊着自己的名字。他诧异的顺着声音望去，毕竟他所认识的人大都不会随随便便在工作日打扰他——然而他看到了一张陌生的男人的脸。

也不能全说是陌生，那张脸有几分印象。

比自己略显年长，但是一样魅力十足——虽然成熟男人应该有的气度被他咧开的无耻的笑容毁的一干二净。

那个男人靠在街对面，朝他挥着手，叫着他的名字。

他想起来了——

不就是昨天大街上的那个男人。

顿时无名火起，聚焦在客户好奇的投过来的目光里。

他算是从哪里冒出来的莫名其妙的人。

这样下去的话，不知道他会干出什么来。

不能影响工作——

调整好表情，向四周的人道了歉，御堂大步走向那个躲在街角的跟踪狂。他逼近那男人的时候对方是动也未动，手揣在口袋中，修长双腿摆出一个优雅的姿势，歪着头看着他——脸上那副恶心的笑容与御堂凶恶的目光针锋相对，亦是纹丝未退。

一片阴影绘在地上，男人的身体整个埋在里面。

御堂在他身前两步停下，皱紧了眉，上挑的凤眼眯的更细。

“你想干什么。”

不是一个问句，他只是想警告那个男人而已。他认为他冷冽的声音已经足够清楚的传达了拒绝的讯号，眼下他只希望这个男人仅仅是个变态跟踪狂，偷听来他的名字然后缠着他不放⋯⋯他觉得于此相比有些人会更麻烦一点。

无论他的真实身份是什么，男人无疑具有变态的素质——丝毫不为威胁的腔调所震慑，依旧挂着大大的笑脸凝视着御堂。

那笑容其实仔细看也不那么猥琐，只是御堂实在没有细看的耐心。

于是他任那男人再看自己半秒，就出手揪住了男人的衣领拉近自己。突然的袭击还是没有产生预想中的效果，那个男人只是踮着脚向前就了一步，然后抬起手——在御堂严阵以待的目光下——迟疑了半秒，捏住御堂的手腕。

男人一点力气都没用，与其说是牵制他的动作，不如说是为了触碰他。

但是冰凉的手指确实让他心下一颤。

“⋯⋯你想干什么？”

同样的话，出口就后悔，妥协一般的语气让他的自尊心无法接受，即使是自己占据了上风，却总有种被自己掌心里的男人逼上死路的感觉。

但是男人脸上的笑容终于消失了，他闭上眼长叹了一口气。那一瞬间他所表现出的疲惫感终于让御堂清楚的确定这男人比自己年长。

御堂始终站在阳光之下。一道影子是他们两人间的分明泾渭。

也许是觉得男人有了开口的意思，他松开手后退半步，警惕的盯着男人的脸。而男人则是整理了一下衣领靠回墙上，保持着歪着头凝视他的姿势，张嘴还是听过了的低沉沙哑的声线。

“⋯⋯御堂先生，我是来警告你的。”

他心一沉，他多希望这个男人只是说些下流的话，这样他就能直接报警。男人正经着说话的样子实在太有说服力，让他心中隐隐的预感不安跃动。

然而男人突然伸手抓住了他的肩膀，前倾的身体靠近他，那张脸亦是在眼前放大。

他还未来得及挣脱，男人继续说出的东西，却让他后悔没有在见到他的时候直接联系神经病院。

“末日的传言是真的，世界要毁灭了。”

  
  


##  ——2nd DAY

* * *

  


## 5 DAYS ——

御堂的身上只有一件衬衣。

只有一件衬衣，他平时穿惯了的那种，纽扣一丝不苟的从领口系到下摆，亦是锁不住开口往下的风光。

他的头向后仰，压在身后深红色的柔软靠垫上，凸起的喉结上下一轮，正正好好顶在领口的开叉。

他抬起手，袖口已然解放随着动势滑落至肘，结实的小臂顺势裸露出来。他以五指托住的玻璃酒杯里荡漾着同这房间一色血红液体，澄澈透明，白皙的手指为这酒映上赤红。

“这样请人喝酒，很没诚意哟？”佐伯听见自己说。

闻言御堂勾起一抹媚笑，那笑意亦是淡淡红色，自唇流窜蔓延，晕过脸颊，镀上眼角。

他的嘴开开合合似是说话，然而那声音太轻太美妙，听起来如是圣歌，根本不需要理解其意，只需要赞颂福音。

然后他手中的酒杯在空中一扣，似是碰杯的动作，然后转过一个优雅的弧。佐伯只来得及看见他的舌尖探出贪恋一口酒的余香，然后所余的液体统统顺着嘴角淌下，似是血，似是染了媚色的唾液，缓缓濡湿一道浅赤。

流过他的下颚，描绘那精巧的形状。

流过他的喉结，那里微微鼓动，闪耀水光可口诱人。

流进他的衣衫，浸透硬挺的布料，薄薄一层塌软下来，敷在肌肤之上。

浅褐色的衬衫，葡萄酒的醇红，光滑酮体的光泽。

他的胸前沾湿了，衣服紧贴着胸口，乳尖隐匿在一片淡粉色中，还是被佐伯轻易找到。食指如同小鸟啄食一般轻柔触碰，他的喘息是如此的细碎，仿若羽毛落在身上，悄无声息，欲望却随之飘起来。

指间沾染着的不止是酒的香气。

忍不住埋头，在已经挺立的地方轻咬，扑进鼻腔的都是醉人的荷尔蒙。

而酒还在流，流不尽似的，在他眼前形成一幕朱红的瀑布，不断的淌下来，在平坦的小腹上积出小小一片。

学着他探出舌尖品尝那美味，满足到颤栗的不止他一个。

抬起头，含住喉结舔吻，一路向下，唇舌并用挑开纽扣，伏在他双腿间吮吸他赐予的美酒，细嫩的大腿内侧就是绝佳的配菜——含着那酒吻过每一寸肌体，而他迎合般张开两脚，那意味再明了不过。

然而佐伯却停了动作，退开身体，男人一直半眯着的眼随之张开一道缝，瞄着他，那抹笑靥始终如一，声音出口如是咒语般，绵绵软软钻进他的耳道，在他的大脑中不断盘旋，这次他终于抓住了残缺的碎片：御堂在说，这样的方式，算不算，有诚意。

佐伯欣赏着眼前的身体，洁白到反光，那浅红的光晕不知是血红四壁映上的，还是他血管里带出的温度。胸口被红酒润湿，敞开的衬衫上水珠还不断的滴下来。

这一幕快要化在他眼里，但佐伯还是微笑着摇头，亲自示范给他看一般，将头谈过去贴上那双唇，最后一口酒就渡到他口中。

御堂湿漉漉的身体凑过去，滑腻的冰凉的皮肤，但佐伯却感得到男人的炽热，仿若冰中燃着火焰般，在他身上摩擦，将他引燃。

他的御堂，在他怀里，被他抱着。这里绝对的安全，没有末日，没有浩劫，什么都抢不走他。

他们的五指纠缠上了，分也分不开。

而佐伯咬着他的唇瓣，低声感谢他的诚意，闭上眼那馨香就在鼻尖飘动，张开眼——正对上那双紫瞳。

他被他看在眼里，在他眼底，荡漾着下沉，浅浅的气泡浮上来。

就算世界真的毁灭，那么陪他倒数，过完这几秒，就是地老天荒——

再次深吻下去，他的手松开男人的脑后，沿着脊椎下探，直到臀缝之间。

“御堂？”

一直配合着他侵犯的男人忽然一动不动，手心的体温也骤然冰冷。他吃惊的抬起头，抱住男人的肩膀，却只见他扬着头依旧是笑着，低声呢喃些什么。

凑近了才听得到，男人是在倒数。

“你⋯⋯怎么了⋯⋯”

“我是在数你醒来的时间。”

这是什么意思。

来不及细想，男人如同梦呓般的计数声越来越响，沉闷的在颅腔共振。

五。

四。

三。

二。

一。

⋯⋯

  


这算是什么倒霉的梦。

揉着眉心，维持着仰躺的姿势，头用力沉进枕头，不想看下面顶起被子的形状。

周日。没有闹钟。美好的中午。绮丽的梦境。

但他只想大喊坑爹。

“可恶⋯⋯”用手遮住眼睛，不甘心的咒骂。

从枕头下面掏出手机，亮起的液晶屏显示着几个数字。

起床去吧⋯⋯法国回传的文件还没整理好⋯⋯

“啧！”头好疼，某处也在隐隐作痛。

为什么不再给他两分钟。

⋯⋯两分钟？

应该多睡两小时就好了。

御堂也许不想辛苦他洗床单。

佐伯默念着御堂先生对不起，手伸进睡裤握住高高挺起的阴茎，胀痛的地方摩擦带来的只有生涩，与快感相去甚远。

御堂，我宁愿洗床单。

这可是你的责任。

你要负责⋯⋯⋯⋯

无耻的念头一一闪过，他起身拿着手机看也不看输入一串烂熟于心的号码。

转播，等待的过程足够他开一支润滑剂挤在手里。黏黏糊糊的手指触感好了很多，把手机调成免提，他有一下没一下的拨弄着自己的分身，一边等待着无比想念的声音。

“佐伯？”

终于接通了。

“御堂，你现在在哪里？”他快速说着，隔着听筒御堂听不见他的喘息，低吼般的口吻隔了距离只是显得有些急躁。

“诶？在酒店的房间⋯⋯”听上去有些迷惑，像是喝醉之后不知道他要做什么，一脸天真的被他脱光衣服⋯⋯

“嗯，那什么时候开会？”依旧是连珠炮般迸出的字，他佩服自己已经快要爆发了还能清楚的吐字。 

或是被这边压抑的声音吓到，敏锐的御堂立刻意识到了有什么紧急事态：“还有两个小时，怎么，公司是不是出了什么⋯⋯”

一如往常严肃冷冽的声音，轻易就能描绘出他穿着西装身体被严实包裹，严阵以待的盯着他，却被他逼到死角，一边被爱抚敏感带一边颤声回应下属询问，脸红的滴血还要瞪着他的可爱眼神。

“很好，现在把你的衣服脱掉⋯⋯不，直接解开皮带就好，给我发出点声音⋯⋯”闭上眼等着自己平时听惯了的脆响，他会把皮带“啪”的一声抽出来，缠上他的手腕，然后直接扯掉西装裤，他光滑的大腿就只能肆无忌惮的任他抚摸。

那个想象就足够他兴奋的战栗，但是脑补中的性感喘息并未响起，取而代之的是电话忙音。

“喂？喂！御堂！！御堂，等等！！”

调整了一下打电话的姿势，扶着可怜的小佐伯，默默祈祷御堂一定要接电话。

“大变态，学会怎么说话了吗？”

“对不起孝典我想你了。”

  


佐伯侧躺在床上，一手支在股间，大腿蜷曲着夹住御堂的枕头摩擦，手指则在龟头前端抚弄。腰不自觉的抽送，闭着眼，听着手机里传来的恋人的呻吟，仿佛他就在眼前一样的把巨大的枕头抱在怀里，那上面还沾满了他的味道。

御堂几乎是有轻度洁癖的，但是他常用的古龙水，他最喜欢的洗发露，还有他们经常关顾的洗衣店所用的干洗剂⋯⋯混合在一起的气味，就是他赋予专属御堂的香气。

脸埋上去蹭着，深吸一口气，放开枕头靠近手机：“御堂先生⋯⋯我的服务，舒服吗⋯⋯”

御堂应该按照他要求的那样，脱得只剩大开着口的衬衫，一手揉捏着乳首一手在自己的后穴里扩张，他所发出的呻吟带了更加羞耻的意味，而断续出口的话语似乎还带了点怒气：“你这个混蛋⋯⋯你是在为我服务吗⋯⋯”

“啊⋯⋯难道不是你，听见我的声音，就可以爽的‘啊啊’的叫吗？”他露出的恶质微笑一定能被那个男人完全描摹出来，“所以啊，御堂先生⋯⋯再加一根手指进去？”

“可，可是⋯⋯”犹疑的声色，御堂一定是一边恐惧一边渴望着充实感吧，面颊的血色一定比梦中还要鲜艳吧。伸出舌慢慢在手机的液晶屏幕上划过，他以嘴唇贴着麦克的位置，口气同是平时咬着他耳垂发出的气声：“快点⋯⋯你也，想要我吧。”

“呜⋯⋯”他呜咽了一声，深吸着气，压抑的呻吟还是窜了出来。他应该也靠近了话筒，因为自己听到了嘴唇粘上的水声。

这样也算是在接吻吗，真是⋯⋯望梅止渴的方式。

但是自己托着金属的手指下意识的轻轻摩挲着磨砂的保护壳，仿若是摩挲着他的肌肤一般，绕着圈。而另一只手的动作也加快了，他强忍着呻吟努力平复呼吸，两指嵌进前端间的褶皱磨蹭，拇指在柱体上搏动的血管表面掠过。他甚少自慰，这些功夫平时全是用在御堂身上的——但是那样机械的动作远没有平时煽情，只是凭着幻想，仿若地球另一边的御堂孝典就近在咫尺，在他的怀中⋯⋯

“哈啊⋯⋯！！”听到猛然拔高的音调，他不仅调笑：“呐，孝典⋯⋯这就已经忍不住了？”

多余的问题，只要听听电波彼端无法自制的急促低喘就可以明了答案。然而他亲昵的叫出他的名字，那边似是受到了鼓舞一般的，朦胧的意识恐怕是下意识的不断喊着：“克哉⋯⋯克哉⋯⋯⋯⋯”

那样甜腻的快要融化的声音，扬起的尾音在空气中颤抖，即使是跨越大洋依旧被他听的清清楚楚。他微笑着，带着几乎宠溺的表情，等待着男人的高潮。

已经不需要他的指示，御堂手指出入的淫秽水声流畅的传过来，然后是拔高了音调的尖叫。

他静静等着御堂平复呼吸。

“克哉⋯⋯？”

“⋯⋯很棒哟，但是我还不够。”

“你⋯⋯混蛋，你还想接着玩下去吗⋯⋯”

“不要太自私啊，只有你一个人玩的开心怎么行呢，我可是为了你一直忍到现在的⋯⋯”他停顿的手指重新开始动作，“那么孝典，现在⋯⋯”

就在那时一阵刺耳的铃声划破这满室的香艳气氛，佐伯撑起身体，客厅并没有动静。同时他听见御堂起身时床垫嘎吱的声音，然后是遥遥传来的说话声，那声音还有点残存的色气，也只有佐伯能分辨得出。

但是此刻他却只能僵在那里，动也不是不动也不是。

身体的热度渐渐在风中冷却，他尴尬的撑了半分钟，全神贯注的偷听着恋人和不知道哪个遭天谴的混蛋的谈话。

当脚步声传来的时候他仿佛是等待判决一般，却只听见御堂羞愤的声音：“大变态⋯⋯客户那边临时有点追加要求，我现在过去谈。”

死缓。

他不甘心的上诉：“可是不是说好了⋯⋯”

“别闹了，这边本来就麻烦。”

被驳回了，但是还可以请求重新量刑——“那你今天晚上⋯⋯” 

“走台十一点结束，你那边大概正在上班。”

死·刑。

他连愤怒都不会了，心底有千万只羊驼呼啸而过，踩下了一地的坑。

“好了⋯⋯明天你晚上的时候我会打给你⋯⋯今天就这样。”

然后是清脆的一声，他找回声音时听筒只剩一连串的忙音。

他深深的叹了口气，身体倒回床上，发出了一声拉长的呻吟。

至少先做完⋯⋯

然而没有了御堂的声音，他只是躺在一张大床上，握着阴茎夹着枕头，手里攥着一部湿漉漉手机的OGC男而已。

怎么想怎么失败。

堵着莫名其妙的气，佐伯爬起来走进浴室，狠狠的摔上门。

  


* * *

  


御堂抱着双臂坐在会议室的角落，听着金发碧眼的意大利合资方代表用蹩脚的日语说着某些空洞且繁琐的要求，思绪不自觉就逸散开来。

今天早晨本没有工作安排，但是临时会议的召开打断了他原本的活动，而会议本身的内容无聊且冗长，他发现他很难集中精神。

但是他所思考的，却是一个变态说的事。

毫无疑问，是这两天缠着他的神秘男子。

说来那男人对他的态度如此游刃有余，然而御堂却对他毫无了解。连最基本的姓名都不知道，但是那张总是挂着灿烂微笑的脸不知为何就镌刻在本应不容他人的心上。

但是那个男的根本就是个疯子吧。

昨天，他抓着自己的肩膀，沙哑着嗓子说世界要毁灭了。他对此的反应是打开他的手转身离去。就在那时他还能把这当作无稽之谈，然而那句话，就跟那个人一起，在脑海中挥之不去。

  


恐怖大王将从天而降， 

为了使安哥尔摩亚大王复活，

在那前后的期间，

马斯将在幸福之名下出兵统治

  


他忽然想起，近日在小报上疯狂流传的，诺查丹玛斯的预言。

  


手机突兀的开始震动，他一惊，掏出手机按下解锁键，小小的屏幕在会议桌下闪烁着，是一条简讯。

从未知的号码。

他拧起眉，一贯准确的预感如同被水泼散开的墨迹，晕的心中灰灰一片。

他只看到四个字。

“我想见你。”

他不认识那个号码，但是莫名的就确定那个人是谁。

可是他居然连他的手机号都有，这到底是⋯⋯

恰好那些疑虑已经成长到了无法忽视的地步，他下定决心，回复了短信约定了时间地点，就收起手机，试图专注于会议中。

  
  


##  ——3rd DAY

  


* * *

  
  


御堂和那个奇怪的男人约在很晚，地点是第一次见面时他去的那个酒吧。御堂到达的时候毫不意外的发现男人已经等在那里了。

男人本来靠着吧台站着，见他进门就迎上来，带他去了一个较为偏僻的座位坐下。御堂点了喜欢的黑方，而男人则点了一小杯长岛冰茶。

两个玻璃杯很快摆了上来，轻轻抿一口，御堂摇晃着酒杯透过橙色的液体观察着男人的表情。他今天严肃了些许，不再无耻的笑，端正的脸蛋愈发透出一股带了邪气的魅力。御堂眨眨眼，欲盖弥彰的喝了口酒，考虑着措辞，开口却还是一句：“⋯⋯你想干什么？”

不出意外的，男人也动了酒杯，似是被呛到的皱皱眉，苦笑着回应：“⋯⋯这句话你说了很多次了，御堂先生。”

御堂其实很讨厌这个称呼。

“如果你给我好好回答，我自然不会再问。”开启了谈话，一切就变得顺利很多，他扬起下巴，手撑住额头。

“可是答案我已经告诉你了，我是来警告你的。”男人反而是垂下了视线，顿时眼神就隐没在冷光中看不清楚。

“⋯⋯警告？”御堂故意的笑起来，“我可没听过这么没用的警告，如果世界真的要毁灭了，你来警告我，又有什么意义吗？”

男人沉默着，又举起酒杯凑到嘴边，但是却好像一点都没有喝。

“⋯⋯是，我什么都改变不了。”男人维持着苦笑的表情，抬起眼看着御堂：“但是，但是我只是想告诉你而已。”

“为什么？如果想看惊慌的表情，对不起我并不觉得有什么了不起。如果想要散播恐怖言论，我也只把你的话当作笑话。到现在我也不信你说的每一个字，那么你到底为什么要找上我？”抛出一连串问题，御堂的眼神变的犀利起来。

一贯严厉的眼神，对男人却无效似的，他只是维持着痛苦的表情靠向椅背。

而他依旧歪着头和御堂对视，昏黄的灯光垂下他的眼下有浓重的阴影。这男人应该是比他年长的，但是这种沧桑感只有在他疲惫的暴露在光线下才能显出来，但是一泄便不可收拾。

他没有说话，深深看着御堂。

寂静，仿若四周吵嚷的人群不存在一般。

就在御堂即将放弃时，他却开口了。

“⋯⋯找上你，是因为我想见你，想要和你说话。”

御堂的眉拧的更紧，男人的意思他清楚，但是他只觉得奇怪，甚至有点恶心。

“你为什么会认识我？”

“⋯⋯你不会想知道的。”

“我连你的名字都不知道，你想对我说什么都没意义不是吗？”

男人的眼睛亮了一下，身体也探过来撑在桌子上：“⋯⋯如果我告诉你，你就会觉得有意义？”

“⋯⋯你对我来说，只是个陌生的疯子罢了。”冷酷的说着伤人的话，他实在不想令眼前的男人误会什么，否则以后麻烦的不止他一个。

这次的攻击终于起到了效果，男人眼里的神采黯淡了，冷冷哼了一声，真正喝了一大口酒：“也对，御堂先生眼里⋯⋯我只是个陌生人啊。”

“⋯⋯你是什么意思？”

“就是这样的意思。”他把酒杯举高，和御堂一样的摇晃着，毫不在意洒出来的液体：“但是你约我出来，总归是想要见我的吧？”

“我只是想弄明白这些事而已，你为什么要说世界会毁灭⋯⋯你的理由呢？”

男人挂着一抹神秘的微笑，伸出舌舔了舔干涩的唇瓣：“嘛，会问这种事⋯⋯明摆着就是相信末日说了嘛。”

“谁说我相信了⋯⋯！”急着反驳，不经意就套用了傲娇的经典句式：“我只是好奇而已，为什么会有人这么肯定这种毫无根据的事情。”

“并不是毫无根据哦⋯⋯”不经意又落入他的圈套，又是令人讨厌的游刃有余：“既然敢说这种事，必然是有根据的啊⋯⋯御堂先生。”

“所以说，根据是什么。”

“为什么要告诉你⋯⋯？”

“你⋯⋯！”再次被这种无耻的发言呛住，他忽然觉得这次见面也是白费力气，说不好还给对方留下了笑柄。压抑着掉头走人的冲动，毕竟如果不弄清楚了他之后没准会心痒再次约他出来也不一定，到时候就真的颜面扫地了。

然而男人只是维持了这副笑容几秒钟，突然抬起手腕看了一眼手表，然后无比认真的把手腕横在桌子中间，御堂，他第一次省去了敬语——抛开初次见面不算——看着我的表，他说，口气严肃的不容拒绝。

“这是要做什么？”

“你先看着就是了。”

男人的眼似乎能摄魂一般，而那时他神异似的听见了秒针缓缓爬动的声音。

于是他就这样依他所言，着魔一般凑过去，盯着他略显破旧却样式奇特的手表。

他们的约定时间是十一点，而御堂迟到了有一会，现在表盘之上分针与时针快要重合。

秒针即将一个轮回。

已经是新的一天的倒数计时。

男人低沉的声音响起，五，他的声音压得极低，却在这一片喧嚣中亦能听的分明，四，他继续默数着，御堂却感觉自己的心跳正随着男人的计数加快，三，越来越浓重的不安和疑虑散开，仿若他的倒数结束真的会发生什么一般，二，秒针距离十二的指向仅仅两格，分针也缓缓移动了步伐，一，御堂竟然屏住了呼吸——

  


## 4th DAY ——

  


新的一天到了。

什么也没有发生。

御堂猛然抬起头怒视着男人，男人却咧开嘴哈哈大笑。感到受骗上当的御堂端起酒杯把那几口酒一口气吞下肚，抱起双臂深吸一口气，开口压抑不住的怒火几乎喷簿而出：“耍人很有趣吗？”

“我可没有耍你。”男人依旧是镇定自若。

“那你这算是什么意思。”

“我只是希望你记住，这一天，十一点，五十九分五十五秒，你在看着我的手表——这五秒，你是跟我在一起的——就这样而已。”男人收回手腕，交叠了十指，还挂着一点笑意，眼神却真诚的令他感觉恐惧。

“⋯⋯五秒而已，你觉得我能记住多久？”实在滥俗的发言被他这样郑重其事的说出口，御堂只感觉无力，随便凑出一句话反驳，他却早有准备一样，看了手表一眼。

“我不指望你能记住多久⋯⋯从现在，四天，只要四天而已。”男人的声音放软了，仿佛是祈求一般，“然后，我就把我所知道的这些事⋯⋯都告诉你，可以吗？”

四天？御堂默默推算了一下时间：“那不就是末日的最后期限吗？如果真的末日了，那么你又打算怎么告诉我？”

“真的末日了，你知道那些还有什么意义呢？你想要知道我的理由，不就是为了戳穿我然后狠狠嘲笑我吗？”男人冷静的反问。

“⋯⋯”这男人还真清楚他在想什么。

“那么就这样说定了⋯⋯”男人站起来，召呼服务生结账，御堂掏出钞票付了自己的酒钱，男人也没有推辞。两个人就这样向店外走去。

在门口道了别，男人看着他的背影半晌还是叫住了他：“已经很晚了，我送你回去？”

“你把我当什么？”御堂只觉得好笑，男人无谓的耸肩膀，挥挥手要离开，他却突然想起什么似的问：“等等⋯⋯你叫什么名字？”

“⋯⋯”男人立在当地，迟迟没有开口，御堂也觉得无所谓，挥手拦下了计程车。

  


* * *

  


射精的瞬间，这几天的烦闷如同是随着欲望一同释放。他满足的叹息着，痉挛般的快乐自手中的中心四处流窜，自上刺入几乎失去知觉的脚底。他蜷缩着脚趾撑起身体换了个姿势，慵懒的声音听上去就是带了淡淡的香烟味道，沙哑又性感：“御堂⋯⋯还醒着吗？”

赶赶咐咐的，应该是床单摩擦的声音，然后是恋人含混的回应声。

填补着那份空虚感，佐伯依旧是凑在麦克风旁边低语：“还有三天⋯⋯你就该回来了吧？”

“是那样没错⋯⋯”

御堂的声音一样是懒洋洋的，拖长了音调。

佐伯发现他的想象力有点太过丰富了。

⋯⋯下次，等他回来，一起去买IPAD好了⋯⋯大屏幕FACETIME，大概就能看清楚⋯⋯

他欲盖弥彰的咳嗽了两声，在御堂的关切声中从床头柜上抽了一打面纸，在鼻尖蹭蹭，剩下的胡乱擦在下体上。

断断续续的聊着天，发表下关于难缠的客户方的抱怨，浓浓倦意已经袭来。今天的工作简单但繁琐，光是协调法国方负责人临时提出的某些无理取闹一般的条件就够他手忙脚乱一阵。御堂那边还是下午，晚上应该是要应酬，现在还有点时间休息——可是他还是不舍得挂机。

昂贵的话费不算什么，快要睁不开眼睛也好，就算御堂说的话他都听不清楚，他还是执着的胡言乱语些梦话。直到御堂提高点声音叫他的名字，他才回过神来。

“你已经很困了吧⋯⋯别撑着了，早点睡吧⋯⋯”御堂轻叹着，柔声细语，像是把他当小孩哄一样。

“等等⋯⋯”佐伯把眼镜摘下来放在床头，整个人钻进被子里，手机依旧是恋恋不舍：“御堂⋯⋯我⋯⋯”

就着睡意，他呢喃着吐出一串含糊的单字，自己都听不清楚，御堂却好像是明白了一样：“好了⋯⋯我都知道⋯⋯”

“给我⋯⋯好好的回来⋯⋯”

“是是⋯⋯”

“别让我担心⋯⋯”

“我才担心你吧？”

“就算是世界末日⋯⋯死也要死在一起⋯⋯”

“别胡说了，我们不会死的⋯⋯我们还有很多时间在一起的⋯⋯”

“啊啊⋯⋯毫无防备的就说出这么羞耻的话⋯⋯不怕我忍不住⋯⋯”

“那我就直接挂电话好了⋯⋯”

“呵呵⋯⋯”

再也撑不下去，眼皮一闭上就再也张不开。他的胳膊滑开，手机就落到厚重的地毯上砸出一声闷响。昏黄的灯光下熟睡的佐伯弹出了床的手半握着，空落落的。

“⋯⋯晚安，克哉。”大概猜出了发生了什么，御堂静静挂上电话。

  
  


##  ——4 DAYS

* * *

  


## 3 DAYS ——

  


自从御堂离开，这一晚是他睡的最安心的，舒服到即使是拖着一身黏腻醒来还能觉得神清气爽。时间还早，他悠闲的冲了澡，在灶台前站了两分钟思考是做培根还是煎蛋加面包，然后在咖啡机旁解决早餐，端着马克杯回到客厅坐下。 

开足了暖风的房间只是有点干燥，但是就算穿着单薄的睡衣也不会觉得冷。从窗外向下望去干枯的树枝在晨风中摇晃着，难得出来一面的太阳温柔的晃着他的眼。或许是有阳光的关系，天空都亮堂了不少，变成了看上去就令人心旷神怡的苍蓝色。

今天是18日，21日御堂就上飞机了。

这无聊的日子终于要结束了。

至于什么世界末日，见鬼去吧。前几天忧心忡忡的自己真是可笑，说穿了只是欲求不满造成的周期性多巴胺分泌不足⋯⋯而已。

佐伯充分享受着最后几个孤单的清晨，不紧不慢的喝完了咖啡，换了衣服出门上班。

  


合作已经进入尾声，但是客户的要求还是一如既往的苛刻又奇葩，单是一份演示文稿的措辞就要求改变了四五次，而法国的代表也是异想天开极了，听说把御堂折腾得够呛。虽然对方给出的报酬够高，但是佐伯真心有赌气把这家公司列入黑名单的冲动。

然而今天却出奇的反常，几个月来每天以铺天卷地的势头飞过来的跨洋电话今次一通也未响起，就连Mail也是国内的联络方回复的，本来试图联络御堂，几通电话都未接通就被掐断，再打过去已经关机了。

大概在开会吧⋯⋯昨晚发给御堂的材料也有得到好好的确认回信，虽然按照时间应该是他昨天发回来的了。

早上的好心情慢慢蒸发，不安的疑云再次笼上心头⋯⋯这次可不再是空穴来风，御堂，乃至法国的负责人，全部失联了半天。

御堂的手机依旧打不通，他带着越来越急躁的心情，给他敲了一封Mail过去。

然而过了一个小时，依旧没有任何回音。

什么事也做不下去，百无聊赖的敲打着键盘，空白文档里无意义的字符越积越多。

  


“社长？”

听到呼唤声，他抬起头，面前站着一个进公司有两年多的男性职员。反应过来也许他叫了不止一声，亦察觉到没准他看出来公司上下忙成狗而他一个人放空，总之带着几分不爽开口，声音就低了几度：“怎么不敲门？”

“⋯⋯抱歉，我敲过了，但是没有回应就擅自⋯⋯”

“有什么事吗？”推了推眼镜，不再看面前的人，操作着电脑，本想是继续工作，却下意识的刷新起邮箱的页面。

男人扭捏着，支支吾吾半天说不出一个整句子。佐伯没耐心跟他耗下去，坐着的他需要仰起头才能看着他，即使是这个让他觉得很不舒服的姿势他严厉的目光依旧是威力不减：“如果是工作上出了什么差错，自己去补救⋯⋯还是真的搞出了解决不了的麻烦？”

“不是⋯⋯不是那样的！”涨红了脸反驳，男人的手不安的搅动，最终还是一口气说了出来：“佐伯社长⋯⋯虽然很不好意思，但是我想请一星期假。”

佐伯皱紧了眉头，微微歪过头，开口听不出感情，但淡淡的寒意却注入了每一个字：“请假啊⋯⋯在会议还有2天，全员忙到每天加班到后半夜的时候⋯⋯直接参与企划的你打算请假一个星期？”

“实、实在不好意思⋯⋯”即使是被这么直接的嘲讽，男人也并没有改变心意：“但是⋯⋯我真的⋯⋯”

“你手上还有富裕的假期你自然可以走，我不会拦着你。”佐伯不喜欢强人所难，相比御堂他可能看起来还亲切一些，但并不代表他可以毫无原则的纵容手下玩忽职守：“但是如果没有⋯⋯你至少该给我理由吧？”

“⋯⋯抱歉，社长⋯⋯但是⋯⋯现在闹成这样，还有三天，谁都不知道会发生什么⋯⋯⋯⋯”奇怪，以前从没觉得这人说话有那么含糊：“所以，所以无论如何也想回老家和恋人一同度过⋯⋯”

他到底在说什么？

几秒才反应过来，毫不脸红的说着御堂对他说过的话：“你不会相信世界末日这种蠢话吧？”

“⋯⋯我一直不信的！但是⋯⋯但是现在，不是都应验了吗，预言什么的⋯⋯”

男人说的话让他越来越不耐烦，什么世界末日都是胡扯，如果连这种事都可以影响工作那真的要好好考虑一下工资评定了。

“不管是地震⋯⋯还是暴乱⋯⋯”

想和恋人一同度过，那样要他怎么办⋯⋯说出这种话就听上去就好烦，就算是卑劣的报复心理也不想看着别人回去亲热自己只能一个人在家里苦等。

“现在连流感都应验了⋯⋯”

所以说还没完了吗，在这样耗着别怪他不客气⋯⋯

等等⋯⋯？

流感？

  


“⋯⋯你在说什么？！”

社员吓了一跳，他才发现自己已经扶着桌子站了起来。大概是自己脸上挂着的表情太过恐怖，男人的脸上已经有了几分惧色，但是已经顾不得维护形象，抬高声音重问了一遍，却得到了如同晴天霹雳般的答案。 

“社长您不知道吗⋯⋯刚刚看过新闻，欧洲爆发流感了⋯⋯法国意大利那一带似乎是感染源⋯⋯”

大脑空白一片，一句话被炸成碎片冒着黑烟。不敢去想这意味着什么，抄过手机反应都来不及一串号码已经拨出去。他粗暴的推开社员走出办公室，藤田已经迎上来：“社长⋯⋯御堂专务⋯⋯”

您所拨打的用户已关机。

什么也没说，一个人在全公司的注视下疾步跑出办公室，一边拨打着同一个号码一边冲进电梯。

您所拨打的用户已关机。

御堂的名字在屏幕上闪烁了两下灭掉。

他狠狠地重新按下拨打键，让电梯上行来到公寓层。

您所拨打的用户已关机。

御堂⋯⋯！！

装有钥匙卡的钱夹被拍上识别器，门豁然而开，走前开窗换气，现在一屋的冷风呼啸在他身上。

您所拨打的用户已关机。

开了扩音器的手机扔在沙发上，冰冷的女声不断重复着一句让人绝望的话。

您所拨打的用户已关机。

在沙发上翻找了一阵才翻出遥控器，打开电视，快速调到新闻台，恰好看到一片红红的世界地图。

您所拨打的用户已关机。

“据描述，欧洲疫情爆发，法国南部已经出现死亡病例⋯⋯”

换台。“是巧合还是预言，2012的末日传说⋯⋯”

您所拨打的用户已关机。

换台。“请广大市民不必惊慌⋯⋯”

您所拨打的用户已关机。 

换台。“具体情况还在等待调查，目前已经设置疫区，请⋯⋯”

您所拨打的用户已关机。

您所拨打的用户已关机。

您所拨打的用户已关机。

您所拨打的用户已关机。

您所拨打的用户已关机。

您所拨打的用户已关机。

您所拨打的用户已关机。

巨大的碰撞声，手机撞上墙壁，电池盖滑开，散落在地上。

佐伯瘫坐在沙发上，心如坠冰窟。

所以御堂不接电话不回邮件乃至法国本部都失去联络了。

不可能⋯⋯就算是爆发瘟疫，也不至于电话都接不了。

那难道说⋯⋯

乱七八糟的想法一一闪过，闭上眼几乎能看到御堂穿着病号服身上插满管子躺在急救室的样子。他深深的吸气，忽然弹起来扑过去把手机捡起来装好，手指飞快的在屏幕上舞动。

“你还好吗”

“听说有疫情暴发，你那边怎么样”

“保重，工作可以放掉的”

“快回复我”

“封锁区了还有办法回来吗”

“你答应过我好好的不许反悔”

“快回复我啊”

“你到底怎么了是不是出什么事了”

“御堂你在不回复我就飞过去找你”

“就算是世界末日死也要死在一起我说过的我从来不食言”

“你等着我”

“速度回复”

⋯⋯

  


不行，手机都关了怎么可能收的到短信。

不知道发出去多少条，才意识到这样的事。冷静的思维已经不知道消失到哪去，有多少对策在脑中浮现又被否决，好像什么都无济于事，他的御堂在地球的对面，而他除了像个废物一样坐在沙发上等着消息以外什么都无能为力。

深深的无力感自脚底漫上来，如是彻骨的寒意，仿若是血管都冻结了，移动一下躯体都变得如此困难。只有手指灵活依旧，飞舞着诉说不被接受的思念。他闭上眼，握着手机的手突然发力攥紧，突出的按键铬的他生疼。但他什么都感觉不到，只是看着天花板，眼神几乎带了一点茫然。

天色渐晚，血红的夕阳投映在天花板上，而他冰蓝的眼眸却无一丝转暖，只有血丝浮上来，从虹膜上蜿蜒出去。

必须要做点什么。

身体向前，手肘撑在膝盖上查看通讯录，找到了经常联络的旅行社的号码。就连一向效率的客服似乎也拖延了很久才接起电话，声音也是懒洋洋的。

“给我⋯⋯订一张去法国的机票，要最快的。”似乎已经好几年没有说过话，开始的吐字都在轻颤，摘下眼镜换做手撑住额头，下移两厘米捂住眼睛。他不知道这样有没有用，他开始回忆护照签证材料的手续，如果来不及了⋯⋯如果⋯⋯

不可能来不及，绝对不可能！

就算世界末日，就算是世界末日，也不能阻碍他。

话筒中传来敲打键盘的声音，还夹杂着类似于“现在还去欧洲”的自言自语。直到声音停止他发现他连呼吸都滞慢了。 

“抱歉先生，在疫情确定之前，飞往法国的航班全部停运。”

  


停⋯⋯运⋯⋯？

他愣了好一会才反应过来客服在说什么。

“⋯⋯这算怎么回事？”自己的声音听上去软弱的可怕，他想大声斥问的，但是他几乎没气力说话，挤了半天只有这么无力的几个字。

“抱歉，这是航空公司的决定，我们这边也无能为力，希望您能理解。”

程式化的声音啊，清清楚楚的给他下了判决。但他还是不死心的给了其他几家旅行社打了电话，无一不收到一样的回复。

终于放弃的他垂下头，重又开始拨打恋人的号码。

依旧是——关机。

天已经完全黑了下去，房间里只有电视还亮着，还在滚动播放瘟疫的新闻，但他什么也听不见了，除了在他脑海中植根的那句女声“您所拨打的用户⋯⋯”

“呵呵⋯⋯哈⋯⋯”

他居然笑了。

到头来，还是什么都改变不了。

什么都是一样的。

如果说这种预言也应验了，恐怕真的要是世界末日了吧。

那么⋯⋯也无所谓了。

  


从口袋中掏出烟盒和打火机，火星在黑暗中亮起。他依旧在拨打着御堂的电话，而时间久了就是听着那句话不断的重复着，烟灰在脚边堆积起来。

御堂⋯⋯

他的头向后仰去，他的视野中天花板忽明忽暗。也不知道乱七八糟想了些什么，就连香烟烫到手也只是甩掉踩灭而已。

御堂⋯⋯⋯⋯

难道说，要失去他了？

烟抽的实在太多，他轻轻咳嗽了起来。

不对⋯⋯不行。

他不允许⋯⋯

深深吸了口气，他坐直身体，再次确认邮箱没有任何回复。心里还是脑子都空空的，但是只有一个念头极其清楚，超过了一切杂念。

死也要死在一起，决不食言。

他眨眨眼睛，掐灭了烟，放下手机。抱着头埋在膝盖间。

如果想要去到他身边，一定还有别的办法的⋯⋯

就算是拼上命也要。

决定了就好了。他不可思议的平静下来。他现在只是懊恼他居然浪费了一整天，那么明天⋯⋯就算去劫机也好绑架也好雇蛇头也好大不了去找某个金色长发戴圆框眼镜的变态卖身都无所谓⋯⋯只要能让他去御堂身边。

计划着明天要做的事，他轻轻闭上眼，不忘再次拨打御堂的号码，听着那句残忍的话无限循环。

* * *

  


御堂烦躁的掏出手机用力的长按开机键，然而狭小的屏幕只亮了两秒就关上了。

手机从早上起来就不正常，今天的工作多少有因此受到阻碍。他推测大概是电池出了问题，觉得也是时候换新机型了，笨重的款式用起来实在不方便。

这样想着就直接把手机扔进公文包里，开始阅读昨晚收到的关于合作方追加要求的讨论结果——还有一天就要召开展示会，居然还要节外生枝。最快速度将文件整理成报告，思考着明天要怎么说服那些顽固的外国人，他收拾好纸张装进文件袋，向后靠在CAOSTA标志性暖褐色扶手椅的大靠垫上，给自己倒了一杯水果茶。

并不是休息日，咖啡厅里却人来人往。因为在意，原本还算安静的环境突然间就能听清许多的人声。想着快点离开算了，他望向巨大的玻璃窗外，阳光洒在石板路上将那些拼贴成的方块图案耀成一片泛着光的白色。

这次的联络人做的他心力交瘁，结束之后应该能暂时轻松一阵吧，他静静的看着店面外摆放的盆栽深绿色的宽阔叶子出神。

忽然一阵巨大的喧嚣打断了他的冥思，半站起来，瞥向窗外搜寻噪声的来源，却看到一队醒目的机车呼啸而过。

⋯⋯现在这里的飙车族都已经猖狂到这个地步了吗？

他无言的看着警车追踪上去，而街道两旁围观的行人居然还有在欢呼的。

深深地叹了口气，提起公文包走出咖啡店——他实在不懂，街上这弥漫的惶惶不安的燥热算是什么，似乎全世界都默认了毁灭的预言然后开启了末日前的狂欢，四处都能见到抱持“反正都无所谓了”的言论而懈怠懒散的上班族：如果真的有了无所谓的觉悟为什么不干脆辞职去享受人生，这副让人生气的样子只能给别人造成困扰。

不过很快给御堂造成困扰的就不只这一件事了，因为他看见了从街对面一脸严肃的向他走过来的男人。

“你怎么又来了⋯”他觉得眼前这个每天都在眼前晃来晃去的大麻烦实在是不识时务，都已经答应过他了⋯⋯

“您都答应过我后天之前不会忘掉我，我当然要在您面前多晃几次，以帮助您履行承诺了。”不明变态扬起下巴，弯着眼睛笑的一脸纯良。

“⋯⋯”怎么他好像能看透自己想什么似的，而且明明比自己要老说话总是刻意带上敬语不觉得很多余吗。

“所以请您不要在用一副随时想要报警的眼神看着我啦，明明昨天还是您自己找我的⋯⋯”现在居然开始装无辜了，去照照镜子看看自己的表情很欠抽啊。

“⋯⋯有事没，没事我要早点回去。”他最终决定别和他计较，就当他是个来问路的大妈好了。

“啊⋯⋯已经五点了啊，让我请您共进晚餐如何⋯⋯？”

就算是和蔼可亲的问路大妈他也没耐心这么对牛弹琴下去，反正没必要跟他耗着，直接走开就好⋯⋯

男人却突然敛去笑意，挺拔的身体明显是挡住了他的去路：“说起来⋯⋯你今天为什么一直关机？”

“别随便联系我。”莫名其妙的心虚，出口的实话仿佛也变成了掩饰：“手机坏了⋯⋯而已。”

这样啊，这是御堂所听见的男人的回答，尾音轻的听不清楚，带着落寞的叹息一般。然后他也不知道那男人接下去说了什么，因为他只是专心的盯着男人的眼睛看。那双眼睛自己并没有丝毫印象，只是他觉得这双眼睛好像曾经看了自己很长时间，在某段他并没有经过的时光里。御堂知道自己的想法毫无逻辑，只是这双眼睛带给他的错觉使他不由心底一阵悸动——

然后御堂发现自己还十分清楚的记得昨天晚上十一点五十九分五十五秒男人是带着怎样的表情，以及“他们在一起的这五秒”里男人低沉又专注的声音——他觉得这男人完全没有必要再次出现，就算他不出现，四天之后自己依旧会记住他，而且⋯⋯之后可能也会一直记住了。

  
  


##  ——5th DAY

* * *

  


## 2 DAYS ——

  


已经过去多久了？

天还没亮吗。

好像睡着过几次，但是现在意识却似乎清楚极了——就如同是他眼前那一片黑暗一般，借着未关闭的电视机透出的荧光，那片黑色染了点深蓝，在他眼前不断变幻着，仿佛是在图像处理软件中不断锐化到极点，在突兀的扩散模糊。

他眨眼，亦只有星星点点的白色从眼前滑过去。他分不清楚自己的眼睛是闭着还是张着，明明张开口喘息了，却好像一口气都没吸进肺里。

好渴。

但是一动也不想动。 

现在的佐伯克哉像是死了，死在一片漆夜，在沙发上摊开四肢，以任人宰割的姿态呈于现世。他明明是清醒着的，但是他合上的眼睑下眼球却快速的转动着——或者只是他觉得清醒，但是他实际是在做梦也不一定。

这样的猜疑只要诞生就无法轻易掐灭，他睁开眼，抬起手臂——慢慢的，似乎是很久未曾移动过，他发现他的手里还攥着那部手机，金属外壳被捂热，还黏着手汗。他有点恶心，但是手指扣紧了移不开。

也许他真的是在做梦吧，他的视野一半模糊一半清晰，但并非是单纯的一线分割两半：要具体说，是他所注视的地方都非常模糊，而余光里的景物却清晰的纤毫毕现。于是他平静的转动脖颈，看到的就变成了一道道流动的黑色。

他奇怪他为什么能分清楚那些一样的幽暗，或许是因为它们并非原本就在那里，而是漂浮在外的。

当他意识到差别的时候，他发觉自己不再瘫坐在沙发上，而是漂浮起了半公分——这是如此奇异的感觉，他抬起的手开始摸向自己的胸口，仿若是要确认自己的真实性——但是他的手竟然直接穿了过去，穿过他自己，与此同时他维持着这样的姿势向前滑动了一小段距离。

灵魂出窍？ 

多么神奇的名词。

简直疯了。

他伸出舌，在久违水分的唇上滑过，是的，是他薄唇的形状，舔上去带了一点咸味，一点烟草的苦涩，沾了即将干涸的津液变成滑腻的肉块，被他咬住，他还能体会到那种感觉，不是痛，只是从牙齿咬下的地方开始，渐渐失去知觉⋯⋯

他的身体依旧在这里，只是飘起来了，只是不在受重力束缚了——他这么下了结论，而且他依旧在向前滑动着，以极慢极慢的速度，但他依旧能感觉到身前浓重的影子不断被他分开。

他不知道要如何控制自己现在的身体，所以他依旧保持着这个姿态，手穿过自己的身体，滑稽的四肢张开——甚至手机还都握在他手里，这时他想起他一直握着它，是想要等一通电话。

就在他回忆起来的同时，一声尖锐的铃声响起。他倒吸一口凉气攥紧手机，然而他动不了，他那时候极其的紧张，可是他发现那声音并不是从自己的手机发出的，甚至不是由手机发出的：那似乎是从天际飘来的声音，在这天花板的上面，还要远，还要远。

既然并不是电话打来，就没必要在意。可是那声音吵得他心烦意乱——快点停止吧——他想，他甚至都不在乎自己现在的状态。于是如他所愿的，铃声戛然而止，接着一声钝响从他身后传来。他知道那是什么声音，是人，人体，砸在地上的声音。他甚至知道那个掉在地上的人是谁，虽然他头也没回，但是他就是知道：那是一个法国人，一个穿着漆黑斗篷有着绿色眼珠棕色胡须的人，生在十六世纪也死在十六世纪——他刚才就坐在自己坐着的位置上，然后向前倾倒，倒在地板上，死掉了。

但是他没有撞上茶几吗，他当然不可能撞上茶几，因为没有茶几在嘛。他砸在厚重的地毯上，他的面前是一张写字台，上面还散着羊皮纸。他的身后也不是黑色的皮革沙发，而是一张纯白的扶手椅。

佐伯奇怪自己是如何看到这一切的。

就在这个想法冒出来的同时，身边那些浓雾般的黑色瞬间消隐无踪，他所在的是一个昏暗的阁楼，一具尸体在他的身后倒着——正如那具尸体的预言，椅子和桌子之间。

他知道那人是谁。

所以，鲜见的恐惧感，在他的心底滋生，如若藤蔓将他的心包裹得严严实实。

他依旧向前飘着——

——他突然看见了，一直以来被他忽视的应该在的东西——

那部电视机，那部依旧开着的电视机。

现在那部电视也是亮着的，宽阔的屏幕间是四四方方的亮色，而他就是向那飘动，仿佛要被吸进去一般的，滑行。

他不知道里面有什么，似乎是为了解答他的疑惑，淡蓝色的屏幕里出现了景物——出现了黑翼赤眼的怪物，以天火覆体，手持金灰色权杖，接着大水漫来，几乎要从屏幕里涌出去。

他依旧向前滑动。

滑动——

穿过屏幕——

那一瞬间他再也看不到什么了。

因为他已经成为了末日的一部分。

被水淹没。

随着末日的到来，消逝。

  


御堂出差之后已经是第几次做恶梦了？

睁开眼睛的时候依旧是四肢叉开半躺在沙发上，望着被淡蓝色的光覆盖了一方的天花板，口渴的感觉更为强烈，也更不想动弹了。

没有确认时间的打算，也不想回到床上。他已经打定了主意等到旅行社开始营业就去买俄罗斯西部一带的机票，如果还不能去到法国，就去找Mr.R喝喝茶好了。

电视里还有节目再播，却连扫一眼的心情都没。几个小时前就把电视的声音关闭，至于为何不干脆关掉电视⋯⋯他也不知道。

佐伯觉得不可思议。 

他明明觉得自己绝对无法忍受御堂深陷险境多一秒的。

就算无能为力，他也觉得自己一定会恐惧不安，每一分钟都如同为烈焰焦灼一般的痛苦难耐。

但是现在他什么感觉也没有了，他的感情似乎被掏空了，只剩下一个大洞裂在胸口，风灌进来只觉得冷。

忽然有点自我厌恶，也许他对御堂根本称不上爱吧。

那么这几年，他觉得如此幸福的几年，简直有点恶心。

难道说只是他单方面享受着御堂的宠爱而已吗。

就算这样亵渎着他们的感情，他也是如此平静呢。

可是就算这样，也必须要找到他⋯⋯

因为能陪自己一起死的只有御堂⋯⋯能陪御堂一起死的只有自己，就算是这么无聊的理由⋯⋯

糟糕，头脑都有点不正常了⋯⋯

然后他发现他错了。

因为一直捏在手心的手机突兀的开始振动，然后单调的电子音响了起来，这次是真切从手机的音孔放出来的，在这久久平静的空气里高频振动着。

他的手指现在是可以动的吧，他试着松开手机，长方形的金属块就顺着手臂下滑，然后砸到沙发上。铃声变闷了——他的大腿都可以感到那震动了——他愣了两秒，就发疯一般的把手机抢过来举到眼前。

“御堂社长”

这四个字不停闪烁着。

  


“佐伯，突然发了那么多短信过来，怎么了⋯⋯出了什么事？”

“你⋯⋯没事？”喉咙很干，张了几次嘴才找回声音。

“我会有什么事，怎么了吗？”是他，不会错的——冷静又干练，对着他却总是柔和了那么一点的声音。

他多想听他接着说下去，所以他开口很慢，思维凝滞了一般，其实他只是在等那个男人的声音把他心里的空地填满，然后他就能好好的感受那份拼凑完整的感情的重量。

“⋯⋯没有，我只是看到新闻⋯⋯说，欧洲那边有传染病爆发⋯⋯”他说的越来越轻，他如此害怕答复，他的恐惧回来了，然后如同潮水般慢慢浸透了他，他这才发现自己的衬衫已经被冷汗打湿了。

“诶？”他并不知道吗，也就是说——“我并没有听到消息啊⋯⋯消息来源可靠吗？”

“可是电视都一直在播⋯⋯！”他忽然注意到电视新闻下方的滚动栏。

“欧洲爆发流行病已证实谣传，目前散布者已被抓获，请广大市民不要担心。”

“⋯⋯是谣传⋯⋯吗？”喃喃自语，反问一般的语气，这一整天的担忧到筋竭力穷，仿佛是在嘲笑他佐伯克哉有多愚蠢一样。

“我就说嘛，难道真的会末日吗？”御堂笑了，他居然笑了，自己不也应该笑的吗，但是他为什么一点都放不下心来，而且心跳反而加快了。

“⋯⋯那你为什么不接我电话？”所以说一切都是有原因的吧，他会如此软弱一定有理由的对吧，他这些天来的预感并不是他在痴人说梦吧⋯⋯他发现眼下他居然是希望御堂曾经身处危险中，就算只为了维护他无聊的自尊心，至少他的预感是正确的，有什么发生了，而且不会再发生了。

“手机坏了啊，刚刚修好。”

说的云淡风轻。

突然想笑，笑意冲到口边拦都拦不住，他是该笑的，御堂毕竟平安无事，但是那些复苏了的感情现在在心胸中蠢蠢欲动，绝非是快乐，但他也不清楚那算做什么。

“⋯⋯就因为这种理由吗？”

“就因为这种理由⋯⋯？！！”

啊，他要把这些发泄出来的，他再也无法承受了——所以他大吼出声了，就算他记忆里都没对御堂发过什么火，但是现在他忍不下去了，这一屋的寂静就在这一刻碎裂的彻彻底底，四壁间似乎还有回音犹在，在他的耳膜间振动着。全身的力气都被抽干，他彻底软在沙发上，头向后仰去。那句怒吼震碎的不止是寂静，他感觉眼前一直抑制着的什么东西也碎开了，迸发出来的热量让他眼圈发红，让他觉得痛，让他想哭出来。

那边沉默了一会。他以为御堂生气了，他是该生气，在他看来自己一定是莫名其妙极了吧。

但是再次听到的御堂的声音却放软了，又是那种，抚慰一般的音调。

“⋯⋯你很担心我吧？”

“那不是当然的么⋯⋯”摘下眼镜，手背在眼睛上蹭了蹭：“孝典⋯⋯”听到那句称呼对方明显一惊，但是他一直是想要这么叫他的，只是平时工作诸多顾忌罢了：“我求你，算我求你⋯⋯别再逃出我的联络范围之外了⋯⋯别再玩失踪了⋯⋯我，我对你⋯⋯”

“抱歉，让你担心了。”

“担心？啊⋯⋯我是很担心你啊，从听到那个消息的第一秒我就想着飞到法国去，把你抓回来，然后锁在家里一辈子也不放你走！”咬着牙威胁，听到他倒吸一口凉气也没有丝毫畅快，但是那颗躁动的心脏终于慢慢平静下来了，维持着一个频率郑重其事的搏动着。

“好了⋯⋯克哉，不要再担心了。”

“别把我当小鬼。”

“⋯⋯不然，我早点回来吧？”

“啊？”

“二十号，下午展会结束，我把庆功宴推掉直接坐飞机回来⋯⋯二十一号上午应该就到了，虽然只提前了半天，但是⋯⋯”

“算了⋯⋯你就好好待到原计划的二十一日上午吧，不然会很累的。”

“现在知道替我考虑了，真不简单。”

“我才不是为你考虑。”他马上否认，随即觉得有点尴尬，放松了身体躺在沙发上，闭着眼赌气：“就算真的末日了，就算我死了⋯⋯我从棺材里爬出来也要爬到你身边，陪着你一起死⋯⋯所以在那之前还是给我留在法国吧，不然我找不到你。”

御堂大笑，笑的他更不爽了，几次叫他的名字，对面还是一点停止的意思都没有，让他不禁想到回来要用怎样的手段好好调教一下，看他还敢不敢再给他来这套⋯⋯

⋯⋯似乎恢复正常了啊，佐伯克哉。

“是是，那我就期待着了⋯⋯”就算勉强回答，他似乎依旧强忍着笑意。

“所以⋯⋯在那之前，你不许死。”佐伯强撑着霸道的语气想要挽回自己的形象，虽然对于御堂自己恐怕只能是个小鬼了。

“是，就这么约定了⋯⋯还有几个小时你就要上班了，抓紧点还能睡一觉。”

“谁还睡得着。”伸展着身体，对御堂道了别，他就躺在沙发上等着天亮，然后准备提前去公司查昨晚的考勤——他可没同意昨天那人的请假，谁如果在他走后怠工也一定要严惩。至于他自己随便就旷班，他是社长谁敢管他。

* * *

  


“先说好，我对男人没兴趣。”

在CAOSTA的角落里相对而坐，御堂突然冒出这么一句。

对面的男人瞪大了眼，举着咖啡杯的手一并顿在半空，然后突然开始大笑。

“你笑什么⋯⋯！”脸上飞起一抹红色，御堂往宽大的沙发里缩了缩——没错，今天下班又被他拐走了。这个男人好像洞悉了他所有的喜好，提出的邀约实在诱人的难以拒绝。

直到在咖啡厅坐下才发现自己不觉间又顺了他的意，仔细回忆似乎跟他在一起时根本就是完全被他牵着鼻子走。

而且——而且他浑然不觉。

可是在他执着的盯着男人看得入迷时，他还是发现了一点不对劲。

所以才有了那么一句此地无银般的发言。

听了那句话男人一直在笑，笑的他心里火气越来越大。大脑飞速转着想要扳回一城，然而平时尖酸刻薄到极致的语言中枢却突然开始装死了。

反而是那男人，继续喝着他的摩卡落井下石：“御堂先生⋯⋯谁说，我就对男人有兴趣了？”

沉默，不知道如何反驳。明明一堆吐槽在脑袋里转来转去，却一句也说不出口。他不想自作多情，但他也没觉得自己会错了意。

看够了御堂生闷气的样子，男人微笑着，悠悠说出后半句：“我对你感兴趣并不是因为你是男人的关系哟，御堂先生。”

闻言御堂脸上慢慢浮现出久违的，高高在上的女王式微笑，腰挺得更直，把口中的伯爵红茶咽下去：“我就知道，你明明是对我⋯⋯”

“啊，你猜得没错，那么你打算接受我？”

“怎么可能。”

“那你问出来有什么意义⋯⋯摆出一副同情的样子对我说‘你是个好人’？”

御堂心虚的埋头倒茶，错过了男人脸上的苦笑。

“我没觉得你是好人。”至于其他的他都猜中了，“会陪你出来只是想要履行约定，关于世界末日⋯⋯”

“那个，明天才能告诉你哟。”

“我不着急⋯⋯倒是你，这出闹剧演完了，打算怎样？”

“呃⋯⋯你指什么？”

“你说呢？”他现在应该是占上风才对，所以一定要摆足架子⋯⋯对，这样会让他摆脱那讨厌的不协调感：“你为了一个笑话缠了我那么久，然后呢？谎话被拆穿了你打算怎么样？” 

“啊⋯⋯那个啊，自然是在您眼前消失再也不招您烦。”

眉皱了皱，轻哼一声：“⋯⋯你还挺有自知之明。”

对面的男人交叉十指，头略微低下去：“嘛，御堂先生⋯⋯虽然很过分，但是可以请求您，如果我再出现在您面前，可以不要那么讨厌我吗？”

“明明刚才还说过不再出现⋯⋯”明明应该是质问的口气，说出来却像撒娇：“这么快又反悔了？”

“您放心，我会等您把我完全忘干净了，再出现的。”

他的脸转向窗外，花花绿绿的霓虹灯映在他脸上，把他苍白的皮肤映的一片斑驳。

为什么突然说这种话，纵有满腹疑问，却一点也不想问出口。他一无所知，但潜意识却偏偏固执的认定他通晓全部谜团——那答案他知道，但是现在的御堂孝典还不知道，这样的感觉。

于是这一晚只留下沉默，他也向窗外看去，相同的落寞落在他们两人的身上。

而今天正在死去，明天即将迎来崭新的终点。

  
  


##  ——6th DAY

  


* * *

  


## 1 DAY ——

  


御堂回到酒店时已是深夜，本来想给佐伯发短信，但是手机闪了两下就彻底没了反应。

他呆了两秒，这手机从前天开始就不正常，明明是号称稳定性一流的最新款⋯⋯

不过这手机是和佐伯一起买的，一模一样的全触屏超薄商务机型，让他这么扔掉还真是舍不得。

回去送修吧⋯⋯这么想着，把手机放好，用旅店的座机给佐伯打了电话，跟他重复了接机的时间，顺便报告了一切顺利的好消息。

被缠着说了一些让他脸红心跳的话之后，他挂上电话，环视着还算豪华的房间——他在巴黎的出差就要结束了，总体上虽然辛苦但还算愉快，除了某个幼稚的让他牵挂不已的小鬼不停的无理取闹。

说起来还是有点内疚啊，害佐伯那么担心。一会末日一会流行病，这种时候自己还不在他身边。

可是没人比他更了解佐伯克哉——这个披着鬼畜的皮内心却有多不安。如果这个时候他表现出一丝一毫的恐慌，那男人恐怕真的会丢下一切工作跑来他身边，还要装出一副什么都不在乎的样子。

比起让他一个人承担那份恐惧，御堂宁愿自己做洒脱的那一方，听他胡闹抱怨，然后安慰他——虽然他并不是很擅长安慰别人，但是他至少做到了看上去足够坚强到分担恋人心中荒唐的负面情绪。

虽然对方觉得自己很冷酷也说不定⋯⋯算了，回去好好补偿他吧。

莫名其妙的坐在床边傻笑了五分钟，回过神来已经红透了脸。本来的外出计划也没有心情实施，他开始收拾回程的行装。

突然觉得其实这次法国之旅真是亏本。

一直酒店会场两点一线，连杯咖啡都没来及喝过。

  


* * *

  


今天就是约定的，最后的日子。

御堂和男人约在东京湾周围的某个西餐厅，用完晚餐之后两人沿着码头边的的栈道并肩走着。男人一直挂着深不可测的表情沉默着，御堂也不知道要开口说些什么。

说起来现在的日本发展的日新月异，自己大学毕业时的这里还没有这样多的铁架桥和高楼，而现在河两岸都是色彩斑斓的灯光，拖进水里，不徐不疾的荡漾着。他无法想象再过十年这里会是什么样子，是否已经达到了钢铁丛林的规模，这里的灯火是否已经可以媲美天空之上隐匿在层云间的银河？

还是说，再也没有十年以后了。

他被自己的负面情绪吓了一跳。

糟糕，头脑有点不正常了。刚才的酒劲一点一点的泛上来，灼烫了他的双颊。用餐时男人当作礼物送给他的那支名为“欢愉”的红酒，实在是意外的和他口味，但是还要和讨厌的男人共饮⋯⋯下次有机会一定要好好喝个痛快。

说起来他虽然对红酒有兴趣，但是到底还是没有足够的金钱来深入研究——倒是那种看起来很轻浮的男人意外的对红酒非常了解，也许以后可以跟他请教探讨也不一定。

不对，不是没有以后了吗。

他有点搞不清楚自己在想什么了。

他很清楚这男人对他的想法，他也明白无法给出任何回应，那么这种模棱两可的感觉算是什么？平心而论他并不是真的想要这男人在自己眼前永远消失，但是如果罔顾对方心情就这样暧昧下去实在太过自私了。

等等，昨天为止他还在期望男人的离开不是吗？

可是这个人啊，从一开始就是擅自闯进他的生活里来的，用着最无聊也最没有效率的手段像是跟踪狂一样接近他，但他偏偏就没有被这么接近过⋯⋯变得不知所措，本能的防备着，在了解了他的心意以后却又自尊心大满足，沉浸在男人笨拙的追求里不能自拔。

他突然觉得恼火了，他发现整件事里面他没有一丝的主动权，就算勉强把约他出来算作主动，看起来也完全是上了他的套。

然后呢，自己有明确拒绝过他吗⋯⋯为什么就这么直截了当的说离开？

越来越火大，干脆停下脚步，男人也立刻顿住，眼睛紧紧盯住他——他用这样的眼神盯了自己一晚上了，那里面的不舍根本没有任何掩饰，再迟钝的人也能看出来他对于自己有多留恋。

那么，到底为什么“你明天就离开⋯⋯？”

“不放心我吗，我一向说话算数，从不食言。”

他苦笑着，可恶，这样的苦笑都要无法把他当作变态来看待了⋯⋯还是最初那样的无耻笑容比较适合他。

然而他垂下眼睑，低声重复了一遍：“从不食言。”

每个字都咬的那样重。

不想在漫无目的的走下去，四下环顾，前方就有一个建在水面上的圆形观景台。拉着男人走向那边，男人突然抓紧了自己的手。

甩了甩手，他变本加厉的将手指插入自己的指缝间，变成五指交缠的模样，怎么也挣脱不开。

原本就湿热的手心变得更烫了，他的手却是凉丝丝的——那就这样吧，还能让他觉得舒服一点。

他觉得好热，毕竟是盛夏，就算有着从水边吹来的风，也抵挡不了这样的酷暑。

还好，今天街上没什么人。

恐怕是因为世界末日的传言吧，大家都早早回家与亲人团聚，谁没事在外面闲逛。

也只有自己这样，连可以团聚的人都没有的存在吧。

说起来毕业有四年多，期间一次老家都没回过，和父母也只有逢年过节的电话联系。大学以来也和不同的女孩子交往过，可惜都不了了之。

自己算是个无情的人吧，可怜到了要跟一个变态一起度过“末日前最后的人生”。

晕晕乎乎的在长椅上坐下，男人在一步之遥的栏杆旁靠着，不想注视男人的眼，他的视线聚焦在男人身后的繁华灯火上。他不知道自己眼里映着怎样迷人的光华，也看不见男人痴迷看着他的表情。

然后御堂依旧是别着视线，犹豫的开了口：“如果⋯⋯我并不希望你走呢？”

“诶？”

喂，这算什么狗血的反应。他还以为自己说了这话男人就会一改完全不适合他的看上去让人心疼的忧郁气质，脸上换上大大的无赖嘴脸，高高兴兴的说一些莫名其妙又自大不已的话。然而他只是淡淡的发出了一声疑问罢了，脸上连一点快乐的影子都没有。

不知是因为生气还是害羞，他的脸红的滴血。压低了声音，咬牙切齿的重复了一遍，男人只是垂下头，沉默了半晌。

“有些事⋯⋯并不是你我能左右得了的啊，御堂。”

最后，他撂出这么一句。

说实话御堂不能理解，很不能理解：若要说世界末日这样的事他们左右不了是理所当然的，但是，他自己的去留，为什么御堂还左右不了？说到底还是男人自己想走吧，就跟他来时一样，根本不容拒绝。

然后自己居然还以为如果挽留他，或许就不会这样结束。

真是蠢透了。

他站起来，大跨步走向他，在他旁边站定，手臂撑在护栏上继续眺望远方。“呵，你走了跟我也没什么关系。”嘴硬着，“反正今天以后，我也没什么理由和你再见面了。”

“其实就这一点来说，我也是一样的。”男人带着空虚的表情，头向后仰去，满目的冷光在他的眼镜镜片上转过——他的眼镜看上去很旧了，镜架上甚至还有烧焦的痕迹，一看就是并未精心保管。

“你⋯⋯！”那句话彻底激怒了他，搞什么啊，这男人难道不应该是借着这种无稽之谈接近他的吗，还是说自己是真的想多了，这男人对自己并不是⋯⋯

他的手指忽然触上他的脸。

他吓了一跳，但那带着凉意的指尖在他的面上若即若离，多少舒缓了燥热，但是一种崭新的焦躁沿着他划过的地方滋生，感觉痒，感觉不甘心，感觉气愤甚至是被背叛，他全无想过这些情绪缘何而来。

“⋯⋯不要露出这样寂寞的表情啊，御堂先生。”

回过神来的时候男人已经收回手，第一次扯出一个比较像是高兴的笑。

“也许，我们还会再见面也说不定。”

“我再也不想看见你这混蛋了。”甩开头不去看他，抱着自我厌恶，他的视线垂向波光粼粼的水面。

横亘在两人间的距离，从未消失过。

后来还是男人主动开了口，聊了一些大学啊，刚开始工作啊之类的事。虽然御堂开始气哼哼的懒得搭理他，后来实在觉得他说的那个人完全跟他一点关系都没有，就开始了话题。那个时候他们谁都没注意到时间可以过去的那么快。

距离午夜，越来越近。

“⋯⋯你害怕吗？”男人看了表之后，轻轻问道。

“⋯⋯害怕什么？”

“末日⋯⋯之类的。”

“搞笑而已。”

“哈哈⋯⋯你还真是，从来没变过啊。”

“什⋯⋯什么？”他怎么会有机会知道自己“从来”是什么样子。

“御堂，你还没有答应过我⋯⋯昨天我请求你的⋯⋯”

“你指什么⋯⋯？”完全没注意到不自觉就被他蒙混过关。

“⋯⋯我再次出现的时候，请不要太讨厌我。”

“你这种出现的方式，不讨厌是不可能的吧？”御堂回想着这几天男人莫名其妙的表现，觉得正常人一定会和自己一样觉得他就是个疯子的。

当然他完全没在意自己为什么愿意和这种疯子接触，自顾自地继续说：“如果你能换个方式靠近我，也许我会觉得舒服点。”

男人却怔住了，咬着嘴唇不知道想起了什么，侧过头，声音仿佛都在颤抖：“抱歉⋯⋯”

“你说什么？”

“抱歉⋯⋯给你添了麻烦。”

“如果我觉得麻烦就不会出现在这了⋯⋯”拽着男人鲜红色的廉价领带强迫他看着他，高傲的笑意在唇边绽放，男人入迷的盯着那一抹笑容，不禁伸出舌濡湿唇际，喉结上下滚动着，情不自禁的靠近了他⋯⋯

“我只是好奇而已。”松开他的领带，不经意间推开男人，男人终于回过神来，眨着眼赔笑。

“⋯⋯马上，时间就到了呢。”

“啊，我很期待⋯⋯你会有什么借口掩饰自己的错误。”

“在那之前⋯⋯”男人离开了原地，站到御堂面前：“你还记得我们的约定吗，四天以前的十一点五十九分五十五秒⋯⋯”

“你在鄙视我的记忆力吗，还不就是被你骗着盯着你的手表看。”

“⋯⋯嗯，谢谢你到现在还记得。”

他低下头看了一眼表。

“谢谢你还记得，那天，那五秒，我们是在一起的。”

“⋯⋯约定的时间就到今天为止，以后肯定会忘掉啦。”

“那也没关系。”

他依旧保持着那副悲伤的笑脸，御堂忽然觉得自己有点残忍了——但是他已经给过他机会了⋯⋯

“那五秒并不重要，我真正想让你记住的是，在末日之前，是有人⋯⋯有我，陪在你身边的。”

“什⋯⋯难道你还在相信末日吗？”

“接下来的五秒，拜托御堂先生，一直记下去。”

男人的动作太快，他根本无暇反应，就已经被拉进男人的怀里。他再次被吓到，但是头却被强迫着埋在男人的胸口，连环视周围都做不到。五，依旧是压得极低的，仿佛是气声的声音，在他的耳边震颤着；四，御堂放弃了挣扎，本来想等这五秒过去看看他还能玩什么花样再狠狠教训他；三，但是上一秒还在思索的念头已经消隐无踪了，他不可思议的平静下来，轻轻喘息着，悄悄嗅着男人的味道；二，快要接近最后，他突然觉得眼眶好烫，有什么就要流出来；一，所有的不舍突然一并爆发，仿佛是要冲破胸膛一样，狠狠地撞击肋骨，想要就这样冲入男人的心胸之中——

  


##  ——7th DAY

  


零。

一如既往的。

什么也没发生。

御堂怔愣着，不知不觉闭起的眼睁开，男人已经不见踪影。

“Sae⋯⋯！”冲出口的叫喊在一半生生停住，他瞪大的瞳无助的瑟缩起来。

他要叫谁？

他在干什么？

他并不知道他的名字啊。

七天，他认识他只有七天——那家伙对他根本就是个陌生人，连通名报姓这样的事都没来及做，他和他的关系就已经结束了。

仅仅是这样而已。

可是他在悲伤什么，为什么想就这样哭出来，为了一个他现在还不认识的人，为了一个他现在还不知道的名字——但是胸口像是被什么堵住了，被那样汹涌澎湃的思念堵住了吧，喘不上气，快要窒息了——他大口喘息，如同脱水的鱼一般滑稽的张着嘴，眼眶依旧是滚烫的。

他只是个莫名其妙的男人罢了，而且还是个骗子，说什么把理由告诉他，结果自己却消失了。 

而这五秒，这五秒，又能代表什么呢？

什么都改变不了。

他突兀的平静了，他只是现在还不知道而已，总有一天，他会明白一切的真相。

而那个他未来得及告诉他的名字，也总有一天，会被他刻骨铭心的记住吧。

——在他，完全忘掉这个男人之后。

——在很远，很远的未来。

御堂抬起头——已经过了午夜，灯光渐暗，星才后知后觉的闪烁起来——默念了一句什么。

然后他慢慢的闭起眼，绽开了微笑。

耳边男人最后陪他一起的倒数挥之不去。

胸中回响着的，是他靠在他胸口时，听过的心跳声。

  


1999年的7月结束了，诺查丹玛斯在《诸世纪》之中的预言不攻自破。

这是御堂他早就知道的事，但是当他坐在回家的计程车上时，越想越觉得愤怒。绝对有什么不对劲，他是真的着了魔吧，才会相信男人无聊到极点的说辞，才会跟这个男人出来听他说什么关于世界末日的鬼话。

而且，而且最后——还被他⋯⋯

想起来就觉得脸颊发烧，还被司机关切说注意身体。

算了，就当他发疯一回。

反正这种人他再也不会看见了。

至于那五秒，就五秒而已⋯⋯绝对会很快忘记的，因为到现在为止，他几乎想不起来男人的脸了。

  


* * *

  


## FINAL DAY ——

  


我什么都改变不了。

即使那份思念的力量足够我跨越生死，这世界依旧在阻止那天我与你相见。

而我什么都改变不了。

但是——

就算真的末日，就算我死⋯⋯我从棺材里爬出来也要爬到你身边，陪着你一起死。 

我从不食言。

所以，请记住吧，世界末日之前，我死之前，我是陪着你的，陪着你倒数，朝着世界末日，迎接末路。

多一秒，就是永别。

  


再见。

  


* * *

  


御堂已经告诉过自己手机故障的事，所以他放弃了给御堂拨电话的冲动——

但是拜托，为什么离着落时间已经过去半个小时了他还没出现，为什么人都快散没了他还没出现，为什么世界末日都要过去了他还没出现。

佐伯插着口袋烦躁的立在接机大厅中央，死盯着出口一动不动，挂着极其可怕的表情，心中百转千回都是一些脱线的妄想。

看了一眼时间，已经是十一点五十出头。他心一横，倒数最后五秒，御堂还不出现就冲进去找人。

然而这次他实在幸运，数到四的时候，就看见熟悉的高挑身影，拉着行李箱向他走来。

绝对要为了他再次无视自己的担心认真的发火，他保持着一张冷脸向前走了两步，在看清几日未见的面孔时就融化的一干二净。直到站在他眼前才想起来刚才他保持了多长时间的傻笑以及再之前他的满腔怒火，莫名悲哀着，劈头问了一句：“怎么这么晚才出来？人都走光了⋯⋯”

“就是要等人少了才出来。”恋人难得的露出了坏笑。

“什⋯⋯！”还没反应过来，御堂已经抓住了他的手腕将他带向自己，想要对上他视线，微微抬头恰好贴上他送上来的唇。

瞬间一切理智灰飞烟灭，几日的忍耐焦躁不安以及欲求不满统统爆发。箱子被遗忘在一旁，它的主人的双手正抱着佐伯的肩膀——佐伯亦是立刻搂紧了眼前男人的腰。

双唇不断交叠，摩擦到疼痛的地步，连日的惊慌和担忧就在这绵长的吻里蒸发了——就在他重新碰到这个男人的时候，他的血槽就被补满了。

不知道过了多久，激烈的吻才结束。

谁也没有放开对方，维持着相拥的姿势凝视，很久佐伯才笑起来——嗯，他标准的禽兽无耻笑容：“呐，这样热情的御堂先生还真少见⋯⋯已经如此寂寞了吗？”

御堂还喘息着，根本懒得反驳，直接抬起膝盖轻顶入自己两腿之间，本来就已经抬头的地方瞬间完全挺立了。

你有什么资格说我，透过来的视线分明说着。

“这么撩拨我⋯⋯那干脆就回停车场⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯我无所谓的⋯⋯”

轻声的呢喃，别到一边垂下的眼，红透的脸颊。

他的吸引力越来越大了，自己的忍耐力越来越差了，四处环顾着，反正也没人了，干脆⋯⋯

完全不知道佐伯已经刷新了下限，御堂脱出他的怀抱，拉起皮箱牵着他的手：“走了。”那动作分明和他一样是隐忍又热切。

匆匆跟上，习惯性的瞄了一眼表，很快就是明天了。

前几天的自己真是蠢透了。

“世界末日⋯⋯要结束了。”轻轻叹息着。

“早就告诉过你了⋯⋯”御堂也看了一眼手表，“还是说，最后的一分钟，你觉得能发生什么？”

“嘛，每秒⋯⋯都有无数个世界在毁灭呢。”

“那跟我们有什么关系，我们现在所在的世界没有毁灭就好。” 

无言反驳，反正很快就可以抱到他赤裸的身体，把他这一身西装剥的七零八落，他的世界末日真的要过去了。

御堂却顿住了脚步。

“怎么了？”只剩下几秒了，所以请快点结束吧⋯⋯这样的心情绝对不能说出来，忍耐在爆发的边缘，他尽量让自己的声音听起来一如往常。

御堂的视线从手表上抬起来：“你看，什么也没发生吧。”

原来已经是22日了吗。他也确认了一下：“早就知道的事，”毫不心虚的话，“你在在意什么？”

御堂却明显的犹豫了一下，却还是开口：“⋯⋯想起了某个变态而已。”

“嗯？”佐伯黏上去，环过他的腰，隔着布料在他的臀部上摩擦下体：“你认识的变态⋯⋯难道不止我一个吗⋯⋯？”

“别闹！”御堂大幅度颤抖了一下，回过头瞪视他，却有一霎那的恍惚：“就算是那样⋯⋯也已经是十年多之前的事了。”

“我不管⋯⋯”继续抱上去，耍赖一般的在他的额头上蹭着：“所以请告诉我，是什么样的变态，能让你记了十年之久呢？”

“我只是记得⋯⋯”再次推开他，没再继续说下去，而是露出完全是犯规的妩媚笑容：“今天我们才重逢，你就这样对别人感兴趣，很失礼哟。”

御堂再次牵起他的手，加快了脚步：“所以，快点回车上去吧。”

习惯性的将五指插入御堂的指缝间，变成十指相扣，走了几步还是嘟囔着：“⋯⋯可是我还是想知道。”

“以后⋯⋯慢慢告诉你。”御堂回头给他安慰的笑。

本来还有什么不满，这样也就全部消散了——管他什么变态，现在御堂就在自己的手里，陪着他的只有自己。虽然还是会介意御堂心中的别人，但是他们还有的是时间：如他所言，今天是专属他们两人的。

至于其他，来日方长。

  


##  —— INFINITE DAYS

  
  
  


#  陪你倒数 END

  
  
  
  



End file.
